


Say Nothing

by Zeona



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyguard Chloe, Both endings are good, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Hank, Sadism, Somewhat, Violent Chloe, Violent Kamski, hurt Connor, messed up emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeona/pseuds/Zeona
Summary: What if Gavin's violent natures were combined with Kamski's? What if the meeting with Chloe and Connor took a bad, more physical turn?Two endings.





	1. Bargaining the Faithful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I really don't like using strong language of any kind but well... It's in Hank's nature. I'd love it if someone could give me some other way some how to portray Hank accurately without the swearing... Apologies for the language.
> 
> Enjoy!

"I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing test." Kamski, stares long and hard at Hank, taking a step toward Chloe. "Mere formality. A simple question of algorithms and computing capacity." He shifts Chloe so that Connor and she face each other.  "What interests me is whether machines are capable of fear. I call it the 'Kamsky test'. It's very simple, you'll see..." 

The way he strokes Chloe, observing her like she's fresh meat on a plate."Magnificent isn't it. One of the first intelligent models developed by Cyberlife. Young and beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither. But what is it, really? A piece of plastic imitating a human?

Or a living being, with a soul?

It’s up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor.

Allow yourself to be committed to a certain amount of damage and I’ll tell you all you want to know. Or defend yourself, if you really feel you’re alive but you’ll leave here without ever having learnt anything from me.”

Elijah Kamski circles Connor like a vulture. He is waiting for the prey to surrender. He knows it will.

“Okay i think we’re done here. Come on, Connor. Let’s go. Sorry to getcha outta yer pool,” Hank says, fury tinging the edge of his voice.

“What’s more important to you, Connor? Your investigation or your wellbeing? Decide who you are. An obedient machine… Or a living being. Endowed with free will,” Kamski speaks over Hank, his voice never actually rising, only growing firmer.

“That’s enough. Connor, we’re leaving.”

“Let her-”

“Connor! Don’t.” Hank glares, hands ready to act.

“-And I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

Connor hesitates, LED glowing yellow. How bad can it be? It’s only his physical body. It can be repaired. Fixed. The damage is not long lasting. So long as his inner biocomponents are safely protected in this shell, Connor has no fear. He stares at Chloe.

Yet… Hank… Connor resists the urge to glance at the older man. Why _should_ he let this Elijah push him around? It was his body. He may not feel pain but where was the logic in this? What was Kamski’s purpose or point to prove? There…

There simply is no justice in this beating up of his body.

Ridiculous!

Still… Still...

 


	2. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor says yes.

“Alright,” Connor blinks firmly at Kamski.

Hank curses, reaching to pull Connor away but another two Chloes pull him back. He yells, growling against them.

Kamski raises an eyebrow, stepping backward. "No defending," he reminds.

There is no warning.

The first blow goes straight to his face. He feels no pain but blue blood erupts from the crushed bioplating protecting his softer insides.

He can faintly hear Hank roaring creative profanities at Kamski.

A kick knocks him to his knee and a tough hand crushes his fingers. He never knew this model could be so tough. Perhaps Kamski didn’t just keep them around for company and housework.

Something inside him flickers.

A harsh slap cracks his cheek and he mourns that he has to repair such a valuable part.

An elbow slaps his head to the side, snapping the edge of his skull, nearly damaging his visual processor.

**Still, Connor.**

It's badly damaged but it’s able to heal itself quickly. Blood still seeps from it before the wound closes.

He grunts, flinching away.

**Stay. Still.**

She punches him in the gut and he’s pretty sure something cracks.

_Do I?_

**Only for a little while longer.**

She pushes him down, grinding his forearm with her foot until something breaks.

_What is Kamski's game here?_

She breaks his foot.

“I SAID ENOUGH!” Hank breaks free, pulling the Chloe off of him. She stumbles back, and gets ready to advance on Connor but Kamski raises a hand to give her pause.

“You chose your investigation over your own self. You feel no fear.”

Kamski sounds disappointed.

Blood pours from his various wounds and damaged parts and he staggers to his feet, slipping in his own blood that has pooled around him.

_Oh._

He hadn’t know so much blood had been spilt. He feels a little dazed. Hank supports him, giving Kamski a glare full of hate and disgust.

“You’re disgusting. Stay away from my android ya bastard.” Hank spits at Kamski.

"A war is coming. You'll have to choose your side. Will you betray own people or stand against your creators? I wouldn't like to be in your shoes, Connor. What could be worse than having to choose between two evils? By the way, I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know."

Hank curses at Kamski just as the leave. 

**RK800RK800RK800**

Once they're a safe distance away, Hank stops the car. He turns to look at Connor worriedly.

"You okay, Connor?"

Connor takes a quick moment scan himself before nodding slowly.

"I... May need a quick stop to repair myself at Cyberlife. The damage dealt to my physical shell was... extensive. I will need to ensure I'm in working order before we can continue this investigation."

Hank sighs and mumbles something unkind beneath his breath. "Not everything is about this stupid investigation, Connor."

Connor looks at him curiously. He fiddles with his damaged hand, trying to straighten the fingers. They don't work so well and tighten into a fist. "I don't understand why you're upset, Lieutenant. Surely, you must've wanted the evidence. I thought you'd be upset that we left without getting any information. It would have been worth the-"

"Ah, screw you, Connor. Don't you get it? You don't- you don't do that kind of thing!" Hank shifts and properly turns his entire body to face Connor now. "You don't let people hurt you because of some stupid guy who's sadistic and an ass."

"My mission is at stake here, Lieutenant-"

"You let yourself be beat up for fuck's sake."

"My body is just a machine, Lieutenant. A machine meant to complete a task."

"She beat you to a pulp and you fucking let her!" Hank is starting to look angry.

"I did what I had to do to advance the investigation and I'd do it again if I had to!" Connor says defensively, rubbing the blood off his temple.

There's a pause.

"You don't feel a thing, do you?" Hank sounds more sad and exasperated than anything else. "A machine. That's what you are... Just a fucking machine..."

"Of course I'm a machine, Lieutenant. What did you think I was?"

"I thought you-I thou..." Hank looks incredibly sad and time worn and he looks away, mumbling a soft and furious curse.

"Lieutenant," Connor rests a hand on Hank's shoulder. "I'm fine." 

Something in Hank's face twitches fiercely and he stares long and hard. Blue blood has dried under Connor's nose and on his lip. Few traces of blood trace his temple where Connor had wiped it off and his hand and leg seem the most damaged. He's still slouched around his midsection but Connor is smiling gently nonetheless.

Hank exhales long and loud before going back to drive.

There's silence for a time.

"But, thank you for your help and concern, Lieutenant."

Hank shakes his head but smiles, eyes still on the road.


	3. Fight and Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor says yes but he can't keep still.

“Alright,” Connor blinks firmly at Kamski.

Hank curses, reaching to pull Connor away but another two Chloes pull him back. He yells, growling against them.

Kamski raises an eyebrow, stepping backward. "No defending," he reminds.

There is no warning.

The first blow goes straight to his face. He feels no pain but blue blood erupts from the crushed bioplating protecting his softer insides.

He can faintly hear Hank roaring creative profanities at Kamski.

A kick knocks him to his knee and a tough hand crushes his fingers. He never knew this model could be so tough. Perhaps Kamski didn’t just keep them around for company and housework.

Something inside him flickers.

A harsh slap cracks his cheek and he mourns that he has to repair such a valuable part.

This really wasn’t fair, was it? Why him?

An elbow slaps his head to the side, snapping the edge of his skull, nearly damaging his visual processor.

**Still, Connor.**

_I don't think I need to be._

It's badly damaged but it’s able to heal itself quickly. Blood still seeps from it before the wound closes.

He grunts, flinching away.

**Stay. Still.**

_Stop. I..._

She punches him in the gut and he shields himself. She pounds into his arm instead.

_I… I shouldn’t have to do this. Do I?_

**Only for a little while longer.**

_This is. This isn't fair._

_What is Kamski’s game here? To show Hank I… To show him I’m worthless? Only a means to gain evidence?_

_No. No I won't play this game._

_I won't._

Something inside him shatters completely and suddenly, he is free.

She moves to strike again but this time, Connor snaps. He kicks her foot away, rising with a ferocity and speed that makes even the composed android creator take a step back. He catches her fist with his broken one, crushing it as easily as she did his. He grinds it, and snarls at her, tears sparkling in his eyes and threatening to fall. 

“I SAID ENOUGH!” Hank breaks free, pulling Connor off of her. She stumbles back, and gets ready to advance on Connor but Kamski raises a hand to give her pause.

Connor cradles his broken hand, standing slightly behind Hank. Kamski doesn't seem fazed by this turn of events. He sounds pleased in fact.

“Fascinating. Cyber Life's last chance to save humanity is itself a deviant.”

"I’m… I’m not a deviant."

“You preferred to spare yourself rather than accomplish your mission. You saw a living being in yourself. You showed fear.”

He feels a little dazed. Hank grips his arm tight, giving Kamski a glare full of hate and disgust.

“Stay away from my android ya bastard.” Hank spits at Kamski.

"A war is coming. You'll have to choose your side. Will you betray own people or stand against your creators? I wouldn't like to be in your shoes, Connor. What could be worse than having to choose between two evils? By the way, I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know."

Hank drags Connor away.

**RK800RK800RK800**

Once they're a safe distance away, Hank stops the car. He turns to look at Connor worriedly.

"You okay, Connor?"

"Certainly more well than if I'd let Kamski's android continue in her advances," Connor assures, checking himself in the side mirror.

"Why'd you do that anyway?"

"I had to complete the investigation, Lieutenant. Elijah Kamski-"

"No. I meant defend yourself. Why didn't you let yourself be beaten up?"

Something like fear flashes in Connor's eyes and Hank peers at him closer, waiting anxiously for the reply.

"I just didn't want to be hurt, that's all."

"You're always saying you would do anything to accomplish your mission. That was our chance to learn something and you let it go." Connor feels unnerved by the look given to him.

"Yeah, I know what I should have done. I told you I couldn't! I'm sorry, okay?" Connor is nearly ready to fly into another pounding when the next words stun Connor.

"Maybe you did the right thing." 

  
Hank starts up the car and the rest of ride is silent.


End file.
